


Rekindling

by QueenEgg



Series: Kingdom Eternal [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost did their best!, Grimm is mentioned but he's super dead in this AU so, Hornet realizes she's an Aunt Again, Multi, Named Grimmchild, Please read the chapter warnings they are there for a Reason, Quirrel adopts a sixth kid, Warnings in the 3rd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Ghost's eldest child pays a visit to the place of her birth.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello, its Grimm Troupe Related Content

For the first time since he’d come back to Hallownest, there was a strange quality to the air that Quirrel couldn’t quite decipher. The odd sensation persisted throughout the day, and it was only when he spied a few odd signs posted on his regular journey home did he recognize the particular feeling. It was a low hum of power reminiscent of that from the infection, though plainly lacking in the malicious aura that coated everything like a heavy fog. Although he was curious, he knew better than to let such things draw his attention in too closely.

At any other time he would’ve loved to investigate right away, but at the moment his hands were preoccupied. Quirrel seldom worried about himself, and even when there was a possibility of danger he could be quite oblivious. It was only the presence of his pips that meant he couldn’t afford to be careless. His and Ghost’s children were inquisitive in ways he tried to encourage, but they also took after him in terms of how oblivious he could be. Several times, he had to catch Lie before they wandered off and for not the first time, he was glad that Vawn and Mir were quite content to sleep in the sling tied across his chest. It was only the knowledge that his other two pips were safe with their ren and aunt that kept him from slipping into what could be called 'fretting' territory.

Before he’d even reached the city gates, he caught sight of Hornet and Ghost standing in front of the elevator, engaged in silent conversation with Nim and Dust at their sides. Ghost noticed him first, immediately turning towards him once they realized he was there. They’d already lowered their head before Quirrel reached their side, making it so he didn’t have to reach up to press his face against theirs in greeting. The couple would have stayed like that for longer, but Hornet’s polite cough prompted them to separate.

After remembering that she was there Quirrel reflexively ducked into a bow, but not without catching the brief giggle she let out upon seeing his reaction. When he rose, he felt one of Ghost’s arms settle across his shoulder while Hornet stepped closer and leaned in so he could kiss her in return. It wasn’t the first time they’d done so, but he still couldn’t help the delighted feeling that rose up in his chest when she hummed softly before drawing away.

“Quirrel, always a pleasure.” At the teasing note in Hornet’s voice, his face grew the slightest bit warmer.

“Hornet.” There was a measure of pride that he couldn’t help but feel when he managed to stifle the tremor in his voice. “How goes the kingdom?”

With her needle, she gestured to one of the unfamiliar signs posted just a few meters away. “These things have appeared almost everywhere within Hallownest overnight. Ghost says they know of the source, yet they refused to travel there without you. Now that you’ve arrived, we can finally be on our way.” As soon as she finished speaking, Hornet wasted no time in hurrying out of the room towards the well that served as a still unofficial exit to Dirtmouth.

Used to her impatience, Quirrel simply sighed goodnaturedly before reaching down to lift up Lie into the crook of his arm. Next to him, Ghost scooped up the other two pips from the ground and held them close against their chest. If they had more time, Quirrel could’ve watched his spouse and children together for much longer. Unfortunately, they had no such luxury, and as soon as Nim and Dust were securely in Ghost’s grasp, the group set off after Hornet.

The elevator to the City of Tears wasn’t too terribly far from the top of the crossroads, but the closer they got to their destination, the more Quirrel noticed how the peculiarity of the atmosphere was also embodied by a translucent red mist that wafted down from above. When he and Ghost reached the surface, it was obvious that something new was lingering just outside the sleepy town. Glancing over at his spouse, Quirrel could see their apprehension plainly in their stance. Across from them, a billowing red cloak on the horizon meant that Hornet was already across the town square by the time they reached its outskirts, with the rest of Dirtmouth’s inhabitants safely locked inside their homes.

Deep red tents with unsettling designs painted on them loomed at the edge of the village. Ghost looked torn between curiosity and terror as they reached the site. In front of the imposing setup was a pair of long-necked bugs with oddly patterned masks that gazed at them blankly from where they rested, while Hornet waited for them before the entrance to the main tent. Quirrel craned his head upward to look at the tarps, the heavy fabric drawn to the side as light spilled forth from the interior.

Ghost nudged him slightly and when he looked down again, he instinctively reached out to gather up Dust in his free arm while Nim was set down on the ground, their toy nail clutched tightly to themselves. With their hands emptied, Ghost drew their nail and held it loosely at their side. Hornet had her weapon out as well, and for a brief moment, Quirrel wondered whether he and the pips should be venturing into such a place at all. Unfortunately, neither sibling gave him a chance to think about it any further as they stepped into the tent, forcing him to keep up with them.

The deeper they went, the more mist obscured his vision. As they progressed a haunting melody echoed from within, the sound growing louder as they approached what he assumed was the center of the room. It felt like they’d been walking for ages, but as soon as they left the hallway, the mist cleared away. Glancing around, Quirrel spied familiar emblems embroidered on tapestries hanging far above their heads, while an empty gallery filled both sides of the room. Hornet and Ghost paused near the middle of the arena, and both dropped into defensive stances when pillars of fire began to erupt at the edges of the room.

A drumroll was sounding from somewhere, though the sound was close to being drowned out by the beating in Quirrel’s own chest as he tried not to panic. His heart nearly burst when a plume of smoke erupted across from them, a cheery laugh piercing the air as a cloaked bug who was almost as tall as Ghost materialized in front of the group. Too stunned by the sudden entrance, no one did anything except watch as the newcomer swept into a bow, her glowing pink eyes closing briefly before opening once more, mirth shining out from their depths.

“Greetings, my distinguished guests, and welcome! I must say, it is good to be back in this beautiful land once again,” she stepped closer, and both Hornet and Quirrel gasped when she brought a still-shocked Ghost into a hug, their nail dropping to the ground as they hesitantly returned the embrace. “-and it is good to see you again as well, Ren.”


	2. Reunion

Hornet didn’t know what to think of the being who was currently attaching itself to her sibling. First, they appear unwarranted in her kingdom, then they attach themselves to Ghost and claim to be their child. If it weren’t for the fact that Ghost was reciprocating their actions, she’d have challenged the interloper to see whether they were worthy of setting foot in Hallownest herself. As it was, she couldn’t strike them down just yet. She needed answers first. Re-sheathing her weapon, she moved over to where the would-be parent-child duo was still standing.

“You there, explain yourself at once.” Channeling as much of a commanding tone into her voice as possible, Hornet stood her ground even when those unsettling pink eyes focused on hers, the corners still slanted with amusement.

“Ah, my apologies, most illustrious Queen of Hallownest. I’m sure you’re confused about my presence here in your kingdom. I assure you, my kin and I do not bear you any ill will. I simply wanted to revisit the place of my birth once more before departing for much more distant lands.” The strange bug withdrew from Ghost’s arms with an obvious reluctance but turned to face Hornet anyways. “It does my heart well to know this place still holds as much majesty as it did when I first saw it. Your world is healing quite nicely if my kin’s tales are to be believed.”

Hornet held in a scoff. “That may be so, but why should we trust you to be here at all? We don’t even know your name or your past. In all their years spent at my side, I’ve not heard a single thing about your existence.” At her words, the cloaked bug laughed while shaking their head.

“My name is Amore. It is a title I picked for myself after leaving this kingdom some time ago, and I chose it because I wished to honor the one who showed me mercy before I could comprehend what such a thing meant.” Her gaze traveled to Ghost for the briefest of moments and Hornet felt something within her waver. Her sibling wasn’t projecting anything towards her, yet they were clearly distressed. “I have no reason to lie to you, your majesty, but if you wish to know of my origins then I shall tell you. However, I must first warn you that the tale of my conception is not a happy one. I am content to see my ren again,” she said, twisting her head around to peer at Quirrel from where he was standing behind Hornet, “and I see you too, kingdom bug, and the little ones with you. My siblings, but only of half parentage. It delights me to see a family so whole, and I desire not to taint it with impure memories.”

Hornet glanced at Ghost and Quirrel. Both looked hesitant to proceed, yet while Quirrel seemed at least curious about the situation, Ghost looked as though they’d rather be anywhere else than in that tent with their family and... daughter watching for their reaction. After a tense moment, Ghost’s head dropped into a sharp nod before they reached down to retrieve their nail and sheath it upon their back once more.

Amore looked both happy and sad at their decision but beckoned the group towards the back of the tent anyways. “If that is what you so choose. Come, come, this is no place for such a discussion.”

Behind the arena was a small area decorated with hanging lights and cushions. Ghost looked surprised at the layout, yet settled in fairly easily as Quirrel sat down at their side, the pips clambering over their parents, completely ignorant of the tense mood. Hornet chose to perch as close to the entryway as possible as to not let herself be caught off guard. Sitting some distance away from everyone else, Amore reclined atop a mound of pillows across from Ghost and Quirrel before sighing.

“Hm, where to start with such a tale of woeful circumstance,” she hummed and tapped a slim claw against her leg for a moment before straightening up. “Well, I suppose I can recall how it first began- how it always begins. Not so long ago, the ruins of this kingdom were the perfect place for a rite unlike any other. One of death, and rebirth, and reincarnation.” Amore’s eyes shone dimly in the light, and Hornet couldn’t help but shudder. “Before I was born, the troupe could only be summoned by a chosen bearer to a kingdom once great, now saturated with regret. Once there, the bearer would become a host for the offspring of the troupe master, Grimm. I am one such child, and my ren was the host that my father chose to create me.” 

Quirrel’s soft gasp drew Hornet’s gaze over to the family as she watched Ghost hold his hand in a death-grip. There was a tightness in Amore’s gaze that starkly contrasted the joyful look she had earlier. “Even now after I am old enough to understand the truth, it pains me to acknowledge what they sacrificed not only to give me life but to raise me as well. My father was by no means a kind lover, and even as a child, I knew he didn’t make them happy. A parasite that feeds off the life of the living is what he was, and what I would’ve become had it not been for my upbringing.”

Worry came unbidden to Hornet’s mind as she scoured her memories to see if she could recall any time where Ghost vanished for a long period of time. Try as she might, she couldn’t remember a single instance where her sibling had gone unaccounted for any period longer than a few days. The thought that such misdeeds could have been happening all along right outside her watch left her shaken.

“Please, do not blame yourself for any oversight.” Pulled from her thoughts, Hornet looked up at Amore with only the barest hint of concern in her stance. “They sought to protect me from your prying eyes for good reason. Tell me, would you have spared a youth such as I at my most helpless if you knew what I would grow to become?” She refused to lie even in the face of such a question. 

“No, I would not have.” Ghost’s eyes snapped towards her, and Hornet saw them hesitate to reach for their weapon- which thankfully lay discarded on the ground -as they forced themselves not to rush to Amore’s defense. “Stay your hand, Ghost. They have nothing to fear from me at the moment.” They relaxed slightly at her statement, yet she could still see an underlying wariness in their posture as they watched her.

When Hornet turned back to Amore, she only nodded with acceptance. “I expected nothing less from you but complete honesty, Queen Hornet, and I do not begrudge your caution. Now, as I was saying- they showed me many places in this kingdom. I have traveled across this world from the overgrown retreat of the former queen in the west to the ashen wasteland in the east, yet I have never seen the raining city at its heart or the former dwelling of the fabled weavers. To take me there would carry the risk of you discovering of my existence. My childhood was, for the most part, a secret from all.” Holding in a noise of surprise, Hornet felt the weight of the needle and thread resting on her back even more.

“My father’s legacy was a simple one, but it is something I cannot bear to perpetuate. In the past, those part of the troupe were bound to serve the Master for an eternity. I have ended such a practice. Do you remember Brumm?” Not knowing any bug by such a name, Hornet figured the question was being presented to Ghost, who nodded their head in assent. “That blessed soul! Once I was strong enough to join the troupe in earnest, he became my mentor. He taught me how the ritual is performed, and yet-” Amore let out a singular sigh, her eyes nearly closing. “I have been searching for a way to repay him. I know how my father acquired him as a servant, and now that our cursed performance shall never be repeated again, I seek a place to finally relinquish his chains. That is in part why I have come here.”

For the first time since the group settled down, Quirrel looked up from the gaggle of exuberant pips in his lap, his eyes lit up with curiosity. “So you believe that Hallownest would be a suitable place for him to settle down then? Although that dreadful infliction is gone now, the population below is still somewhat sparse. It wouldn’t take long for him to get settled.” Before Hornet could speak her own piece about the implication of Quirrel’s words, she had to force herself not to jump back when Amore’s face split into a wide open grin, a peal of laughter leaving her as she attempted to cover up her mouth with her hands.

“Oh- oh my apologies, I simply- ah  _ haha _ !” Her excited giggling continued for a moment before she finally quieted herself once more. “I’m so delighted that you would welcome him so easily. Truly he is a kind bug. In my ren’s absence, he raised me to be the being I am now. I shall miss his company dearly, but I would be happier knowing that he would be well looked after in a kingdom as magnificent as Hallownest. Your kindness is immeasurable.” Standing, Amore clapped twice, the lights in the room flaring in response to her summons.

After a moment, the soft music that had been playing since they’d first entered stopped and slow yet steady footsteps approached them, until a large bug stepped into the light. His collar was decorated with thick red plumes, and another segmented, inflated bug was held in his arms. He turned to look at the room’s various inhabitants before finally stopping at Amore.

“Hrrmm... you called?” While his face was covered in a similar mask to the other beings they’d witnessed so far, his voice was tinged with intrigue.

Amore chirped and spun over to him. She was a good head taller than he was, yet the difference in size was no deterrent as she leaned down to bring him into a hug, forcing him to lift his musical companion out of the way.

“Brumm, my friend and teacher, I have wonderful news! The kind inhabitants of Hallownest have agreed to accept you into their community. We’ve been together for many a year, but I still bear that guilt of what my father shackled you with. At least, this way, I can begin to right the rest of the wrongs he committed.” Shifting the instrumental bug to the side, Brumm gently patted her on the shoulder before lowering himself into a half-bow.

“If this is true, then-” He glanced up at Ghost, who tilted their head at him in anticipation, “-I am glad you made the decision you did on that day. I am in your debt.” Sighing, Hornet pressed a hand against her face. It seemed that she had no choice in the matter now.

“As long as you bear no ill will towards us or the rest of the citizens, you will be welcomed as normal. However, I am assuming you aren’t asking for such a generous offer to be extended to the rest of your... kin?” She had no idea of how many members the child’s troupe contained. Hornet couldn’t afford to extend a hand of invitation to what could be dozens of other strange bugs.

At her inquiry, Amore laughed, withdrawing from Brumm’s hold and once again grinning widely. “Oh no no no, I couldn’t possibly! My kin aren’t the sort to settle down in any one place. Much like my father, they are born travelers. Despite that, I would love to stay longer, but alas, my responsibilities call me elsewhere. This stop here will be more brief than I’d like, but I have seen my beloved parent once more, and they’re happier than I ever remember them being.” Her gaze shifted to where Ghost and Quirrel were still sitting, their five hatchlings crawling over them. “Perhaps on another day, in another time when my work is over, I shall get to know them even better.”

Catching on to the wistfulness in Amore’s voice, Hornet focused on the being in front of her. For the briefest of moments, she didn’t see the leader of a mysterious group, but instead, she saw a child seeking their family. In some ways, she could relate to that longing.

Reaching out, Hornet let her hand rest on Amore’s wrist, her head snapping up to look at her with surprise. “My words mean nothing when, ultimately, it is their choice to let you in or not. But, if you do return someday, then Hallownest’s gates will be open to you. I promise this not only as a Queen, but as family.”

The resulting hug was the warmest she’d ever received.


	3. Truth Unfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amore explains the reality behind her conception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning, readers! This chapter is Heavy and Sad and contains the following (possibly distressing) topics: Past noncon, child death, & fratricide ] So if you feel like you might get upset reading about that then I would suggest you skip the paragraphs between _'Quirrel dragged himself out of bed and hurried to the crossroads elevator.'_ to _“Was he- that bug in your dream, that was her father?”_
> 
> I'll attach a summary for the chapter's contents at the end.
> 
> For the sake of the mental health of you ( the reader ) I ask that if these topics are upsetting to you, that you do not read this fic for your own sake.

 Quirrel didn’t know how long he’d spent in the tent with the others, listening to Amore regale them with tales from kingdoms that lay far across the desolate wasteland outside of the crater that housed Hallownest. When it was time to leave, he could see Ghost’s reluctance to leave their eldest child behind. They only acquiesced when Amore promised not to depart without at least saying goodbye to her ren, and with that, the rest of their family finally returned to the City of Tears. Once the pips were asleep, however, Ghost vanished. Quirrel figured that at some point in the night, they’d slipped out of the room without him noticing.

Now, he lie awake, debating whether or not he should follow them. He knew without a doubt that they were heading back up to the surface. Neither of them had brought up the obvious after leaving the troupe’s temporary residence, but Quirrel had wanted to talk about it desperately. At this point, it seemed his only option for answers would be to catch up to his wayward spouse.

With a rush of energy that he didn’t know he was capable of so late at night, Quirrel dragged himself out of bed and hurried to the crossroads elevator.

 

Although he wasn’t expecting the camp to look as it did when they first arrived, he had to admit that he was somewhat startled to see the place so dim. The lights outside were out, and the long-necked bugs that kept careful watch outside were neatly curled up as they slept. After stealthily making his way past them, Quirrel slipped in between the folds of the now-closed tent and hurried through the corridor while silently hoping he would be able to make it across the arena without being seen. Crossing the massive ring was a terrifying act, and even the sound of his footfalls was enough to make him flinch inwardly.

Once reaching the edge of the room, he stopped to catch his breath before peeking around the corner to look at the interior. Quirrel couldn’t help but gasp when he saw Amore folded into Ghost’s arms as they both knelt on the ground, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into their chest.

“-enough to make up for what he’s done, but I’m not evil, right? It isn’t like they’ve given me much choice in the matter.” Amore’s face was buried in Ghost’s cloak, the threads stained red from her tears. Before he could even start to try and decipher her words, Ghost’s own thoughts passed through his mind like a wave.

 _painyes cruelhurtno breakchainsbreakbonds releasefreerelease_ washed over Quirrel, making him tremble where he stood.

“It’s easy for you to say that. You never had to k-kill your own-” She cut herself off sharply before looking up at them, “- _but you did_. No, no, I can’t believe I’m being so self-centered. The Hollow One...” Both parent and child sat in silence, and Quirrel watched Ghost hold her even tighter, the beginnings of black tears appearing in their eyes. “How do you do it? How do you remain so strong when you’ve suffered so much? First your own kin and then _him_ , and then my father. What he did to you, I can’t ever make amends for all that you have suffered because of me.” Ghost’s retort of _notfaultyours painownpainearned ceaseceasecease_ spilled out, sorrow tingeing their thoughts.

Drawing away from them, Amore pulled on Ghost’s cloak, shaking them even as the tears continued to slide down her face. “Why? Why won’t you let me take on this burden? Already, I’ve lost count of how many of my siblings I have destroyed. They leech off the suffering of these dead lands without remorse, yet I still feel that loss whenever another one of their flames is extinguished from this world. Anything I can do to lessen your hurt will go another step towards making things right. Grimm _used_ you, and you still defend his memory. Why? _Why!?_ ” Quirrel’s heart ached for the child as she became less and less stable.

“I know what he promised you, what he promised everyone. Love, security, intimacy. He took advantage of that longing you felt, and then he-” Amore choked on her own words, her clawed hands scrabbling at her face, smearing red tears everywhere. “How am I supposed to fix this when you won’t even tell me how?”

Ghost seemed at a loss even as they held their only daughter in their arms, her tears falling endlessly. Finally, Quirrel found himself unable to let the two continue as they were.

As he stepped into the light, Amore gasped, while Ghost simply turned their head at his appearance. He shouldn’t be surprised after all. Even at his stealthiest, they were more aware of their surroundings than he was at his most attentive.

“It seems that there was more to your story than what you first revealed to us.” Quirrel sighed as he kneeled next to the parent-child duo, Ghost relaxing slightly in his presence. “I’m not here to judge either of you, but if there’s any way I can help you both...” The air hung with silence as he held Amore’s stare, her eyes narrowing with uncertainty before closing in acceptance.

“They trust you so much. Knowing that-” Shaking, she curled in on herself slightly. “You heard my earlier words?” He nodded. “Then you know of the pain I have inflicted on others. My father- the former Master of the Grimm Troupe, sired many such as myself across the ages. However, my unique parentage makes me different than the rest of his spawn. He thought my ren flawed, incomplete, yet they are the sole reason for my strength. A long time ago, Brumm mentioned that I was born into invisible chains. The rest of my kin are soulless beings created to extend the reign of the Grimmheart, yet in my conception, there was one thing he did not realize.” Quirrel felt like he knew what such a thing was, but at the same time-

“And what was it that he failed to see?” His question seemed to spark a brief flash of humor in her, and for a second Amore seemed to laugh silently.

“It is the will of the troupe’s leader to rule over the others, yet only one who has never seen the resilience of a being from the Abyss could not possibly know that void does not like to be ruled. I felt the pull, the need to submit myself to the ritual, to fulfill my purpose, to complete it, yet I refused to become a puppet to that instinct. This does not mean that the rest of my kind have the freedom that I do. After leaving Hallownest in my youth, I sought them out- my siblings -to see if I could change them, help them to live as I do. Yet, wherever I find them there is only ruin to be seen.” She shook her head remorsefully, the minute flash of amusement in her eyes vanishing as it was replaced with pain. “I do not wish to leave the worlds I find helpless to their cruel whims, so I have made it my duty to see my kind thoroughly erased.”

Swallowing tightly, Quirrel regarded Amore. If he was expecting any sort of answer, it wasn’t that. “I...see. I am sorry that such a heavy burden was placed on the shoulders of one so young. To be faced with a task that vast-” Memories of his servitude to Monomon returned in an instant, and Ghost sent a brief wave of reassurance to him in response to the drop in his mood. “-Well, suffice to say, I can at least understand how you’d feel daunted. Though, I’m assuming we still haven’t reached the heart of the matter, have we?”

Amore frowned, the corners of her jagged mouth tilting downward. “No, we haven’t. The part of my story that I neglected to tell Queen Hornet is that my father  _used_ them-” She tugged lightly on Ghost’s cloak for emphasis, “-more than once, for his own cruel and selfish reasons. They were the one who summoned the troupe to Hallownest, so they were...” Amore seemed to curl inward even further upon herself. "They... were the only one who could bear my father a true successor."

For a few seconds, Quirrel wondered why the room was shaking until he realized that it was he who was trembling in place, his limbs quaking as the horrifying realization slowly settled in.

“O-oh... I-” Carefully, he regarded Ghost. Ever since his return to Hallownest, they’d opened up to him more and more to show him their true personality, yet now they seemed more closed off than ever. “But, why? You mentioned your siblings, yet you are the only one of Ghost’s-” He paused when her hand came up to still his words.

“I am the only one who still lives. The rest never hatched, smashed in their shells before their flames ever had a chance to truly burn. My ren made sure of that.” This time, when Quirrel glanced up at his spouse, noticeable trails of black liquid were slowly making their way down their mask.

“Dearest-! Please-” Reaching over to brush the tears away, he found himself caught in their arms, the erratic rise and fall of their chest only serving to make him worry about them more. “There now, it’ll be alright. Can- can you show me?”

Ghost’s thoughts and feelings flooded his mind until images began to form behind his eyes. He saw a younger version of them- not yet at the towering height they currently held, but still much larger than they once were -resting in a luxurious room. A translucent black egg with a crimson light at its center was held in their hands. The scene seemed almost heartwarming before a tall, imposing bug of similar form to Amore slipped into the room. In the next memory, that same bug held a small gray hatchling in his claws and presented it to them, even as an overwhelming amount of tears poured from their eyes. Once they ceased projecting, Quirrel choked on his breath. He’d felt the hurt they’d experienced at the time, the longing for-

“Was he- that bug in your dream, that was her father?” Ghost’s head fell forward in acknowledgment and his heart fell within his chest. “Ghost- Dearest, I’m- If I’d known before-” Quirrel forced down his words. There was nothing else he could’ve possibly said that would’ve made it better. Instead, looking up at the youth across from him, Quirrel shifted to face Amore. “They don’t want you to try and make up for the past. You aren’t your father, so attempting to right his wrongs does nothing for you except cause you pain.”

It wasn’t until Ghost moved to wrap an arm around her that she appeared to believe him. “You asked why they defend his memory? It is simple. Though they may have endured many an unkindness at his hands, they were given you, and they're thankful for that. But, they do understand your need to at least see through your goals to the end, no matter if they might disagree with your methods. Their only wish is for you to one day return safely to them.” Taking a short breath to steel himself, Quirrel set a single hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“And... although Ghost and I might already have five pips between us, I can’t say that I would mind if there was a sixth. Especially one as magnificent as you.” Amore held her silence and Quirrel tried not to fidget beneath her intense red gaze.

“My father passed on nothing to me besides my appearance and strength. In the end, he was not even permitted a chance to raise me.” A surprised noise escaped him as she pressed her face against his shoulder before smiling up at him. “Perhaps one day, when my travels are over, you could inherit the title instead.”

When the meaning of her words finally sank in, Quirrel couldn’t help but beam. “Why, I’d be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the royal family leaves the Troupe's campground for the night, Quirrel wakes up at home and discovers that Ghost has gone back to see their daughter again. He returns to the main tent to find Amore confronting Ghost about whether she is doing the right thing in killing her other Grimm-born siblings (who are destroying other kingdoms). Quirrel reveals himself to the two and Amore tells him about how Grimm used Ghost to create another heir against their will. Amore then mentions that Grimm was never a true father to her, and that she would rather have Quirrel as a parental figure if she returns to Hallownest.
> 
> Disclaimer: At the end of the day. I just wanted to write a sad chapter and I guess on some level i succeded but not without making myself upset in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
